


Please Don't Love Me, I'm Not Worth It

by Im_A_Very_Gay_Potato



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "I love Raven Reyes" I say as I write this story to hurt her, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Gustus, Alpha Indra (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also I love Bellamy Blake. He is my son, Angst, Beta Echo, Beta/Beta, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hahahahaha I hate myself, He may be an idiot and I will call him out on it, I'm bringing all my favourites back alive, M/M, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Raven, Omega Verse, Ranya-centric, Trigedasleng, but I love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Very_Gay_Potato/pseuds/Im_A_Very_Gay_Potato
Summary: So I suck at summaries, so like bear with me.Alpha Anya and Omega Raven meet in the woods before Raven gets her injury. They met by chance when Raven is on her heat and doesn't want to be anywhere near the dropship. She runs away from both Bellamy and Finn but they can't smell her heat because of all the sweat she has produced from running away from them. Bellamy leaves when she asks them to but Finn doesn't and shit happens.This is from my Help me thing, it's the first idea, I will be doing all 3 ideas if you know what I am talking about, and I am taking down my Help me thing.





	1. Why Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody know any good Trigedasleng translator sites?  
> I need it  
> In this story when the characters are in wolf form and shift back to their human form, their clothes are on, they ain't naked.  
> I suck at English so like don't kill me in comments when you correct me on it. Please.  
> Also, I am not 100% happy with this chapter cause when I wrote it, I was still sick so like please excuse my sick as fuck self.

_Why did it have to come now?_ Raven thinks to herself as she runs through the woods in her wolf form.

It’s like the Universe is just against her for some reason. First, Bellamy fucking throws away her radio, just to save his own ass, now she doesn’t have a way to contact the Ark. Second, she finds out that her boyfriend is interested in another, what a nice fucking reunion that was. And third, she’s on her heat! And she definitely doesn’t want to spend it with any of those idiots from the dropship.

She’s weaving through the trees of the forest, desperately trying to find a safe place to spend her heat. She stops to catch her breath, transforming back into her human form. The smell of her heat is not as noticeable because of all the sweat she is producing.

“Raven!”

She turns her head and sees both Bellamy and Finn running towards her. She backs away from them, trying to put a lot of distance between herself and the two Alphas.

“Stay away from me!” she yells at them. They both stop running, breathing heavily.

“Raven please, come back to the dropship with us, it’s not safe out here, there could be Grounders out here,” Bellamy pleads with her, taking cautious steps towards her, which only causes Raven to step back.

She contemplates yelling at them again or running, she decides for the latter. Just as she’s about to run again, Finn speaks.

“Bellamy’s right, it’s not safe here, so why don’t you come back with us to the dropship.”

She glares at him, releasing angry Omega pheromones. “I rather take my chances out here than go back with you.”

Finn’s face becomes angry. “You will come back with us, Raven! Even if I have to force you to.” Bellamy turns to give him a look that says, ‘ _you’re not helping_ ’.

“Finn, why don’t we just leave her, okay? She obviously doesn’t want to come back with us. She’ll come back when she wants to.” Bellamy tells him, turning back to Raven, grabbing his knife and holding it out to her. “Here take this, just in case you run into a Grounder.”

Raven looks at the knife for a moment and looks back up at Bellamy, making no indication that she’s going to move.

He sighs and carefully chucks the knife at her, making it land near her feet.

She bends down, picking up the knife and nodding towards Bellamy in thanks. “Okay, now that I have a knife, you guys can leave now.”

Bellamy looks at her and sighs, turning his body around and starts walking back to the dropship. While Finn just keeps staring at Raven, not moving a muscle. She stares back at her.

“Well? Are you gonna leave or what?” she asks him. Gesturing her hand in the direction where the dropship is.

He doesn’t say anything.

With one final glare in Finn’s direction, Raven turns around and starts walking away.

Just as she is getting over a mini hill, a hand grabs her by the bicep, tightly. “Don’t even think about taking another step Raven” Finn’s eyes bore into her own. “You’re coming back with me, whether you like it or not.”

She tries to free herself from his grip but all he does is grip her tighter. “Let go of me, Finn.”

He glares at her. “Or what?” He releases angry pheromones, forcing his aggression on her, trying to make her submit. His grip on her arm gets even more tight, to the point where Raven winces in pain.

Without saying anything, while also fighting with her wolf, trying to stop herself from submitting to him, she quickly turns to him and kicks him in the shin.

He shouts in pain, releasing his grip on her arm. Which gives her the perfect opportunity to run.

And so, she does. She runs as fast as she can, her eyes frantically looking for a place to hide, knowing that he’ll come looking for her.

She glances over her shoulder, looking for any sign of him.

But she doesn’t see him anywhere.

She stops, catching her breath, looking around for him but doesn’t find him anywhere. Sighing in relief, Raven quickly glances over her shoulder one last time before walking again.

She barely even walks 2 metres before a huge weight is sending her to the ground. She yelps in pain, looking up at her assailant, recognising it as Finn’s wolf. He’s snarling at her, baring his huge, sharp teeth at her, using his pheromones to force her to submit.

_Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! I am so screwed!!!!!_

~~~~

Anya enjoys strolls through the woods.

It’s wonderful and peaceful. It’s a stress reliever for Anya. The woods are calming, _meizen_.

“ _Skaikru na frag op yumi Ogeda”_ Anya mutters under her breath. Shifting into her wolf form, starting to look for her prey, masking her scent so it won’t know she is there.

She finds her prey, a large rabbit, completely clueless about her whereabouts. Oblivious to what’s happening. Anya lowers herself down, getting ready to attack. Just as she is about to pounce, that’s when she smells it.

An Omega in heat.

But the smells are being overpowered by angry Alpha pheromones. That’s when she knew, this Omega needed help.

She runs in the direction of the pheromones, completely forgetting all about her prey, ready to attack whoever is attacking the Omega. She comes to a clearing, where she sees an Alpha in wolf form, toppling over the in-heat Omega, baring its teeth at her, forcing her to submit.

Anya lets out a loud growl, which startles both the Omega and the Alpha, she bares her teeth at the other Alpha, making it clear that she is challenging him.

The other Alpha removes himself from the Omega, who scrambles herself away from him.

The two Alphas circle each other, looking for an opportunity to strike.

It isn’t long before the other Alpha attacks Anya, leaping towards her, snapping its teeth but she was prepared.

She moves out of the way and swipes her paw at him, her claws digging into his shoulder, causing a large gash and making him lose a lot of blood.

He yelps in pain, his pheromones getting more and more aggressive, but they do not affect her.

She goes to swipe at him again but this time, he moves out of the way just in time and swipes at her side. Anya winces in pain but otherwise doesn’t seem too affected by his attack, despite losing a lot of blood.

He went for another attack, snapping his teeth at her but Anya again moves out of the way. She attacks him again, which causes him to fall and she gets on top of him, using her own pheromones to force him to submit.

It doesn’t take long for him to submit, baring his neck at her, Anya uses this opportunity to hit him in the head. Knocking him unconscious.

She gets off him, breathing heavily.

She shifts into her human form, looking over at the scared Omega. She takes cautious steps towards her, while also pumping out soothing pheromones.

The Omega tenses before relaxing. Anya takes it as a sign to move closer to her, pulling the Omega into her arms. “ _Em ste kei. Yu laik klir nau. Yu dula op nou souda na fir in._ ”

~~~~

That’s all Raven hears before she blacks out. Thinking about soft hazel-brown eyes.


	2. Tripi Ufnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes it did take me a long time to update, I am sorry but I have something called ADHD and PTSD that was being an ass
> 
> Anyway, I am not 100% happy with this chapter but I honestly don't care at the moment because I just wanted to update and give you guys another chapter cause apparently people actually like this!!!!!
> 
> Also, the chapter title translates to Strange Energy

_She’s breathing heavily, watching the scene unfold in front of her._

_The wolf is huge. It’s bigger than Finn’s._

_One-minute Finn’s wolf was on top of her and the next the two Alphas were circling each other. And when they both start fighting, she doesn’t know why but she wishes the other Alpha wins, not Finn._

_It’s just… There’s something about the Alpha that makes her feel safe._

_She watches as Finn attacks the Alpha and is surprised when the Alpha takes no effect by his attack. As the fight progresses, Raven becomes extremely tired. Her eyes become blurry and she doesn’t know what happens next between the two Alphas._

_And when she blinks rapidly, and her vision once again becomes clear. All she sees is Finn’s unconscious form, and the other Alpha shifting into a woman._

_A stunning woman, actually. With cheekbones that could cut glass, a sharp jawline and cool and confident hazel-brown eyes. And her scent. Man, her scent is just heavenly. She smells of burnt rosewood and fresh rainwater. A weird combo._

_And when those eyes settle on her, Raven suddenly becomes scared again. Because not only is this woman a Grounder but she also defeated Finn with ease._

_But then the Alpha’s scent becomes soothing, making her relax and her gaze on her is soft. The woman comes closer to her, pulling her into her arms, saying something that Raven doesn’t understand. And her vision goes dark._

_  
_~~~~

  
Raven jolts awake. Her breathing heavy.

She doesn’t know where she is, but she can tell by her surroundings that she is in a cave.

 _Okay so it wasn’t a dream,_ she thinks to herself. The smell of burnt rosewood and fresh rainwater enters her nose and she looks up and her eyes widen.

Hazel-brown eyes.

That’s all she sees. Just hazel-brown eyes.

Those eyes are just pulling her in, making her forget about her surroundings. She feels like she could get lost in them forever. They’re just so captivating.

But then Raven remembers that this woman is a Grounder and she backs away from her. The blanket that was covering her body, now reveals her stripped self, leaving her in only her boxers and bra. She looks around for her clothes and finds them neatly folded, near a fire.

The woman steps closer to her and she panics, her hands scramble to find something on the ground that she could use to try and fight this woman.

“ _Hosh op, Ai na nou bash op yu, strik Omega._ ” The woman raises her arms, releasing calming pheromones to ease Raven. “ _Ai laik Onya kom Trikru._ ”

Raven glares at her, “I don’t speak Grounder, English please.”

The Alpha glares back at her before sighing and speaking again. “I said I am Anya kom Trikru and I will not harm you.”

Raven eyes her, unsure how to answer to what Anya just said. Suddenly, a wave of her heat hits her, and she becomes extremely needy. Anya doesn’t seem too affected by the smell of her heat and if she is, well she is definitely good at hiding it. (She’s 100% affected but you know, she got that Grounder control).

She once again steps closer to Raven, crouching down to her level, releasing calming pheromones to ease Raven. “What is your name?”

“Raven”

“Okay _Reivon_ , as I said before I am not going to hurt you, I’m just helping you through your heat and making sure you are protected.”

Raven smirked, or well at least tried to because you know. “And what exactly do you mean by ‘helping me through my heat’?”

Anya grumbled, looking away with pink tinted cheeks and crossing her arms. “I _meant_ making sure you are comfortable. Cared for.”

Raven’s eyes soften a bit, maybe this Grounder ain’t so bad after all.

“But why?”

Anya’s eyes flicker to Raven’s. She raises an eyebrow, “Why what?”

“Why help me? Our people are on the brink of a war and I am just an Omega, it’s not like I am important.”

Hazel-brown form a glare. “Omegas are sacred to the coalition, they are treasured. They bring life, joy, they’re everything. Omegas are respected in the coalition, they can do what they want. We do not discriminate.”

Raven’s eyes widen. She didn’t expect such a response from the woman.

“-And anyone who is caught harming an Omega does not deserve to breathe.” Their eyes meet, and Raven knows that this woman speaks the truth.

 _Maybe things might not be so bad after all. Maybe I don’t have to worry about my status anymore._ Raven thinks to herself. Her eyes filling with hope. And as Anya puts the blanket back on her body, she drifts back into the world of dreams.  
  


~~~~

  
It’s the next day and Raven’s heat is just getting worse.

The blanket that’s covering her body now sits on the other side of the cave.

Her body is overheated. The urge to mate is strong, it’s becoming unbearable. It hurts. It hurts so bad. The ache is too much.

She looks around and notices that Anya is nowhere to be seen.

Deciding to use this information to her advantage, Raven starts to lower her hand to where she needs it most.

When her fingers make contact with her slit, she lets out a low moan. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest. She moans when her index finger flicks at her clit. The Omega’s fingers play with the stiff bud, which sends pleasure throughout her body.

She knows that Anya could come back at any moment, but she doesn’t care. The need to satisfy herself overcomes the rational side of her brain, which is telling her to be quiet.

Raven dips her finger into her pussy lips, she moans quite loudly. She adds another finger, and then another. And pumps all three fingers in and out of her.

 Her entire body stiffens, and she knows she’s near climax. Her pace quickens, her moans are getting louder and louder. And finally, she releases, her body relaxing, her heat sedated for now.

When her breathing gets uncontrol, she moves to grab the blanket from before and settles back into her spot from when she woke up. She turns to her side and falls back asleep.  
  


~~~~  
  


Anya knows that she shouldn’t have left. It’s just… the girl’s heat smells so good to Anya, she was worried about losing control around her and scared that she might hurt the poor girl. Plus, they needed food, so a hunt was the perfect excuse to leave the cave.

God.

There’s just something about the raven-haired Omega that keeps calling to her, and she’s not talking about her heat. It’s a feeling that she just can’t explain, that she just can’t understand. Maybe she never will. But she does know that Raven is special and the need to protect her is strong.

Deciding to take her mind off of the Omega, Anya shifts into her wolf form, continuing on with her hunt.

Unbeknownst to her, that someone was watching her. And that someone knows that there’s an Omega in heat nearby. They smile mischievously, before disappearing into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!!
> 
> Trigedasleng Translations:  
> \- Hosh op, Ai na nou bash op yu, strik Omega - Quiet, I will not harm you, little Omega  
> \- Ai laik Onya kom Trikru - I am Anya of the Tree People


End file.
